The present invention relates to rearview mirrors for motor vehicles and particularly to such mirrors that are mounted on the outer sides of the motor vehicles.
As a general rule, past and current designs of side rearview mirrors have solid door mounting brackets which are not only relatively costly, but are a potential hazard in that they may strike persons or objects while the vehicle is moving in either forward or reverse directions. Further, these prior art mirrors have been styled in such a way that manufacturing and installation costs as well as their weights have been excessive.